Battling Rover - Plan Katze B
by CelestialMonkey
Summary: This was written as a fanfic challenge, and connected with another story by a yahoo group, but...yeah. About the AIP. Ron goes into the Muggle Realm. Blah blah.


Battling Rover

**This story is connected to another story, The Secret Nightlife of Ron Weasley. I do not own that story; it belongs to a yahoo group thingy that I belong to. I do not own any of the characters in Harry Potter. Penumbra_fic owns a few of the other characters and a few of them are mine. La. This is one of my first...Be nice..*grin* Okay. Thanky. **

"Welcome to another meeting of the AIP." The red-haired boy paused for effect, "Assassins. In. Pajamas." There was a hushed silence as everyone marveled at the fact that they were still unknown to wizard authority.

The red-haired boy whipped out his wand and held it up high. There were a few 'Aaaah's as he muttered an incantation and grabbed the piece of parchment that came flying at his head. He unrolled the paper and called roll. Everyone was there except: "Granger, Hermione!" The red-haired boy looked around and rolled his eyes impatiently. "Granger Hermione!" He said louder. No answer. "Amanda, where the hell is Hermione?" Amanda (fourth year, Hufflepuff, red pajamas) looked up quickly and looked around innocently.

"I don't really --"

"I'm here!" Hermione yelled breathlessly from the door, "Sorry I'm late." She rushed in, dashing up to Ron, "New information on Plan Katze B." She whispered. Ron nodded as if to say 'Alright, go ahead and talk.' Hermione stood in front of her fellow AIP members.

"Erm.Hello." She said shyly. Ron Weasley (sixth year, Slytherin, BigWig) cleared his throat, "Oh right. Background information: Plan Katze happened last year with Filch's cat Mrs. Norris. Unknown to us, Mrs. Norris had a sister. Rover." There was a gasp from the members and Hermione continued, speaking in a voice that sounded like the guy on the FBI TV shows that tells you your mission in that very serious tone.

"It turns out Rover is much worse, and more organized, than her sister and we must put a stop to her horribleness. In fact, we've been trying this whole year to put an end to Rover with Plan Katze B, but she's too smart." Hermione stopped to wipe her eyes, "And now. Rover has gone into the Muggle realm to wreak havoc and mayhem there."

Ron's mouth widened in surprise. "SHE DID WHAT???" He yelled, "That's bad...That's very bad." The sixth-year muttered over and over and began pacing. There were a few confused looks from the members and a first year stood up.

"E-Excuse me, sir...?" She said quietly, "but what is so bad?"

Ron looked to Hermione and nodded as if to say, 'You go ahead and tell darling.'

"The AIP isn't allowed to go into the Muggle Realm to carry out any plans. Dumbledore orders. The Muggles would get too suspicious...And if the Muggles found out about us, the Ministry surely would and then where would we BE???" Hermione said emotionally. She took a few deep breaths.

"Erm.I reckon you're right." The first year said uncertainly as she sat slowly back in her seat.

"That means," said Ron, "We'll have to send one of us in. Or two." He added, winking at Hermione. Hermione blushed and nodded. She had moved quickly up the ranks of the AIP in the past year and had almost become as powerful as BigWig Ron, himself (mainly because they had a little *relationship* going, but that's another story).

"Into....The...Muggle...REALM!" He finished, as if it were something amazing and spectacular. A few people gasped, others looked at each other as if to say, 'HE'S our leader???'

"Only one, Ron." Kaitie (fifth year, Gryffindor, yellow pajamas) piped up; "it would be a bit too dangerous for two wizards to be sneaking around Muggles. Dumbledore would surely find out that we were in the Muggle Realm and he wouldn't be pleased then, would he?" Ron nodded.

"Who then?" He asked, "Any nominations for our BRAVE and TRUSTWORTHY and CLEVER and LOYAL friend who will serve as a spy for about a week to help us decide what to do?"

Hermione gave Ron a funny look and he shrugged. No one spoke up for a nominee. They all knew that the AIP getting into the Muggle Realm would be tricky business.

Ron cleared his throat loudly, "and HE should be CALM and COOL." Another silence, but this time a few crickets were heard to be chirping.

"HE SHOULD HAVE RED HAIR!" Ron hinted loudly. Hermione - and everyone else, at that -gave him a blank look, "You people!" He said impatiently. Ron coughed a cough that sounded suspiciously like "Ron Weasley" and Hermione burst into fits of laughter and had to sit down.

"What, may I ask, is so damn funny?"

"Well.." Hermione said, chuckling here and there, "You're not exactly calm."

"Or brave." Kaitie said.

"Or clever." Draco Malfoy (sixth year, Slytherin, grayish-blue pajamas) said.

"But you're right. You do have red hair." Hermione finished. Ron threw his hands in the air and paced in a circle. "Let's be serious now." He said, which caused Hermione to fall on the floor and roll around, laughing. Ron gave her, and all the other AIP members *the look* and they stopped immediately.

"I'm serious! I'll go in. It's a very dangerous and tricky job and I'd only trust myself with it." Ron said. Hermione gave him a look and made a snorting noise through her nose. Over the past year, Hermione had become less of a teachers pet and more joke-like. 

"Ron." She said seriously, "You know nothing about Muggles. How on earth..." She said rolling her eyes. Ron shook his head and looked at their fellow AIPs watching them.

"Hermy." He muttered, "Just...don't worry. I've taken Muggle Studies for..A while. And Harry has taught me a lot. Oh! That reminds me!" He said speaking louder, to everyone else, also. "Harry Potter of Gryffindor will be nosing into our business. All of this will seem very suspicious to him. Keep him from knowing about this WITHOUT HARMING HIM! I will inform Dumbledore of our standings and such. I'll go under the excuse that I am....sick. Or, no. I'm visiting Charlie in Romania. Pretend like everything is normal and I'll send Hermy letters everyday to read them to you...PARTS of them to you, that is." Ron said quickly. Everyone had gotten parchment and quills out and began writing what their BigWig was telling them.

"You must have meetings as usual; I might be at a few. Be extra cautious and on the lookout for breakthrough information in the Wizarding Realm. It's possible there'll be some new stuff coming in." Wally Rosman (first year, Ravenclaw) who looked more like a seven-year-old, stood up suddenly and chirped,

"Sir! Ron! Ron, sir! There might be a little problem with your plan, sir!" He said.

"What is it then?" Ron asked, reviewing his plan and finding no trouble with it at all. Wally Rosman twitched around almost nervously.

"Well...Schoolwork, sir! Exams are almost upon us and it would be a shame to miss them." Ron looked at Wally, dumbfounded.

"A SHAME. Are you MAD? I'd consider it an HONOR." Ron said, "but I'll talk to Dumbledore about that." Wally looked a little displeased, but said nothing, "Now. Are there any other questions? No stupid ones, please." Said Ron. Everyone looked at one another for a moment. A very confused Millicent Bulstrode (6th year, Slytherin, gray pajamas) stood up.

"Weasley." She said, "I don't understand why Rover is such a bum. Why are we chasing after a cat?" Ron gasped.

"Don't ANY of you know?" There were a few mumbled 'No's and negative shakes of heads. "Golly...Well. You all knew, or heard of Mrs. Norris, Filch's old cat who wreaked havoc everywhere possible and so on and so forth. Well, unknown to us, Mrs. Norris had a sister in Greenland named Rover. Rover had been wreaking havoc and mayhem at in school in Greenland as Filch's brother, Moby Filch's, cat. When Mrs. Norris *left*, Filch took Rover from Moby and brought her here. We aren't sure on exactly WHY Moby let him, maybe a family debt or sommat. But anyways, Rover has been here half a year and is trying to destroy Muggles. It seems she knew You-Know-Who and was on great terms with him. No one has all of this information except us. None of them believe that a sweet little kitty cat could do any harm. But she has. And she will. That is why we have Plan Katze B. That is why we're going into the Muggle Realm!" Ron finished, raising his arms and looking up into the sky as a cheer exploded from all of the Assassins in Pajamas.


End file.
